Blood Bound
by Shadowed Secretz
Summary: Through hundreds of years, the Himura clan had a special gift many would kill for. When a woman not of this world is sent to seduce this from the youngest heir: Kenshin, can she keep her heart cold, or will the fiery heat of his eyes warm her soul?  KK
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a fan fiction, and I would love to get some criticism from my readers!

I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while now, so it feels good to finally get it written down. I don't know how long it is going to be yet, but I'm not finished at once with it so it'll probably stretch through a few chapters.

It is rated M just to be sure.

**Blood Bound**

"Are you sure this is the right one?" Clear eyes lifted from a profile to watch the person sitting at the other side of the table.

"Are you questioning me?" The way the silky voice took on a little harder note was enough to carry across the threat.

"No, I am questioning the sources for this information." Was the careful answer, eyes turned back down to study the content and re-analyze the ink formed in letters. "It just seems highly unlikely, and it is human to make minor mistakes."

The employer raised a brow at the employee. "Do not worry, it has been re-confirmed by more than I care to know, and this source has always been very reliable." A white gloved hand leaned over and pointed at a picture. "Don't let looks deceive you; the ugliness is always hidden underneath the skin."

"It will be taken care of, Boss." A chair was shoved backward as a warm body stood up and collected the files.

"You continue to astonish me, my little Angel." Boss chuckled. "A body worthy of a goddess, yet your heart can make the Atlantic ice melt in shame."

Beautiful curved lips parted to voice a thank you and a last reassurance that the job would be taken care of.

A delicate hand paused at the door handle when a voice called after her. "Remember, it is very important that he is shadowed at all times, find out as much as possible about him and everything concerning him. Make sure no one discovers what is written on those papers, I want them memorized and burned."

The silence following the words was only interrupted by the almost unnoticeable whoosh of a door closing.

* * *

A pair of white Nike shoes hurried down the crammed sidewalk, fighting their way unnoticed against the bodies flowing over into the lane. 

"Watch it bitch!" A deep male bass sounded angrily from behind him.

A defeated sigh escaped pale lips at the mix-up in gender. It happened quiet often that he was confused for a female.

Choosing to ignore the comment, the Nike's hurried on in hopes of racing his transportation home to the bus stop.

Tugging the red and black quicksilver backpack higher on a sleeved shoulder, a pair of extraordinary eyes quickly scanned the approaching scene, and a light sigh of relief passed over smiling lips when it was clear that by all the people there, the bus had yet to arrive.

Slowing from hurried to normal walk, callous hands searched through dark worn jean pockets, and tightened victoriously around the 5 dollar bill he would soon hand the bus driver.

The bus soon arrived an the chaos began as everyone were elbowing their way toward the door in hopes of getting in fast and snatching a good seat, or any seat at all.

Fifteen minutes later the Nike shoes left the bus and headed toward a row of houses, they stepped onto the 'Welcome' mat in front of the last one, and a tan hand was lifted by a wiry arm and the sound of someone knocking on a door rang through the dirty white house.

A few seconds later the lock on the door clicked and the door was ripped open.

"Knock knock."

The tall brunette standing in the doorway gave the shorted man standing in front of him a weird look before carrying on. "Who's there?"

"Ken."

"Ken who?"

"Ken you get a doorbell?"

"Ha ha." The brunette rolled his eyes. "You came up with that one all by yourself?"

"Come on Sano! I was bored on the bus and you really do need a doorbell!" The Nike shoes were pulled of as the one named Sano closed the door and the discussion was carried on further into the two storey row house.

Searching eyes took in all the details on the house and the street, as well as appearances of the owner of the house her assignment had walked into.

Watching as they appeared in a window on the second floor in what seemed to be a living room, a pair of eyes never left the smaller of the two people inside as the two boys laughed and watched TV while they both had a plate of food in their laps.

The basic information ran through her head as she watched the smaller one of them.

Himura Kenshin. Born 3:16 pm the 17th September in 1987: 18 years of age, turning 19 in three months. 167 cm tall. Blood-type O+. Right handed. Trained kenjutsu since the age of 4 and was the national champion in his age group for four years straight, pro snowboarder. Always been very smart and gets top scores in school, but is now taking a year off.

He grew up in this exact street before his parents died when he was 14, documented reason was car crash, and the bodies were too torn apart to prove anything else. Left to live with a distant relative for four years, before he came back and is currently crashing in the house in front of her: Cherry Lane 26B. Owner Sagara Sanosuke.

Rosy lips curved slightly to reveal deadly sharp fangs. The soul piercing sapphire eyes continued to analyze the younger of the two men.

She did not show the slightest surprise or startlement as red bangs fell into a pair of eyes. One violet and one amber seemed to look straight through her, as if she was not there.

The smile turned into a playful grin as a musical laugh rose from the female. "You're mine, Himura. You just don't know it yet."

* * *

"Don't forget the beer!" Was barely heard as the man was at the other side of the house on the second floor, lazing in his bed even though it was nearing 2 pm on a Saturday afternoon. 

Kenshin laughed heartily at the reminder. "I will buy you some beer, if there is some left over money when I've gotten everything I need." He called back before closing the door and making his way down the sidewalk.

Closing his eyes in bliss as a gentle breeze caressed his face, he started making his way toward the nearest grocery store that was a two minutes walk away.

Everything still felt so familiar, it was like he had been gone four weeks, not years. Still he could walk around blindfolded without a problem.

Watching as the few cars drove past and the people passing him on the peaceful street he could not help but feel that he did not belong here. Ever since his parents died he had been restless, always feeling the urge to get up and do something. Coming back had been an attempt at finding peace and a sense of belonging.

As he walked by a small red Peugeot 107, his reflection stared back at him shamelessly. He knew he had exotic traits. His long red hair pulled back high on the back of his head by a rubber band, and his hard body was naturally tanned. But mostly people were quick to comment on his eyes.

His father was half Irish and half Norwegian. Thus explaining his outstanding red hair. His mother was American, a brunette with the most beautiful violet-blue eyes.

He had his fathers crimson hair, and his right eye was definitively a gift from his mother. But no one ever understood why his left eye reminded them of the rich flavor of fresh honey.

When he was younger the other kids had often been scared of him and called him a freak, a monster. He was different with his strange fantasy like eyes. Over the years that had changed though. Now they were considered hot, they made him look dangerous. Girls seemed to love his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

A gentle voice spoke from behind.

He twisted his head to get a better look at the girl who pulled him out of his thoughts. She wore a white V-neck top that revealed a line of her tummy and dark blue, almost navy knee length shorts along with black Converse shoes.

"Could you point me in the direction of the closest grocery store?" Her voice seemed to send electrifying jolts down his back.

"I'm on my way there now, so if you want I could walk with you?" The words came on their own, his brain shut down and went on autopilot a few seconds when he first saw her. She was eye candy, but far from the prettiest girl he had seen. Yet there was something about her that instantly attracted him.

She smiled prettily at him and accepted his offer. They walked together for a while in silence before Kenshin got the power to his brain back and he started up a small conversation.

She told him she was visiting a friend who lived in the neighborhood for a while, her friend was not home and she had gotten a craving for something containing sugar so she left to track down a store. He learned that her name was Kamiya Kaoru and she was a year older than him, having just turned 20 a few weeks ago.

He could not stop smiling as her crystal azure eyes rolled over his form. And his breath hitched in his throat as he watched from the corner of his eyes when her gaze locked onto his lips.

Once they arrived at the store she followed him around as he hunted down all the items they were lacking, and he helped her pick out the best ice cream.

Once they both paid they started on the way home, talking and laughing so the distance seemed much shorter than it usually was. "Well, thanks for showing me as well as staying with me, I had fun." She grinned at him and he felt a sinking feeling as she turned around to continue down the sidewalk.

"Wait!" He called after her. She stopped and turned around, her eyes patient and her smile encouraging him to continue. "Eh..." Why had he called her? Panic swelled up in his throat at the thought of making a fool out of himself in front of her. So he asked the first thing that came to mind. "Where do you live?"

He felt like smashing his head against the mailbox at words that had left his mouth, but she didn't seem to mind or think it weird so he rid himself of those thoughts and waited for her answer.

"Not far, if I just keep walking straight ahead I'll be there in a minute or so." She smiled at him and winked flirtatiously. "I'm looking forward to seeing you again." She turned around once again and walked away.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon!" He shouted and stared after her a little while before returning back inside the house to his beer deprived friend.

Setting up her phase a bit as she walked alone, she went through what had happened and started calculating her next move. Feeling the corners of her lips tilt upward, she paid the needle like teeth no mind as they glistered in the sun, available for anyone who looked to stare at in disbelief.

"Yes, I'll see you very soon."

* * *

Well, the first chapter is up, I don't know when the next will be up but I hope it wont be too far into the future. 

Please review and tell me what you think! I'd really appreciate it.

Just click on it


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood Bound **

Her nails scraped down his back sensually. Arousing him.

Pressing himself closer to her curved body he sucked on her neck, eager to hear the breathy moans vibrating in her throat.

"Kenshin." Her wet lips brushing his ear sent a wave of heat down to his groin. He groaned and desperately searched out her mouth with his.

One of his hands fisted in her raven tresses as the other trailed patterns on her stomach.

Her bare leg dragged up against his leg before curling around his waist.

His hands made quick process of her shirt and started fumbling with her bra as she pressed herself hard against him.

* * *

"Kenshin!"

Amber and violet eyes snapped open. Eyes that were still clouded after the dream.

Sitting up quickly, he tried to remember what had woken him up when he heard his name being called again.

"What?" He shouted, untangling his legs from the comforter and stumbled over to the closet and found a grey boxer, and a navy Hummel shorts with the Hummel trademark white arrows down the left side.

Pounding footsteps could be heard downstairs. "I have to be somewhere, and I might not be back for a while, or I'll be back in 30 minutes. Never know." He could barely make out the words muffled by the floor separating them. "So don't wait up!" A door closed.

Could he not even dream in peace? Annoyed at the older man, Kenshin opened the door to the bathroom that connected with his bedroom and stripped as he heard an engine roar to life.

Sano had always been very proud of his crimson Peugeot 307 that his parents and grandparents had joined forces (mostly wallets though) to give him as a birthday present the year he got his drivers license.

As the roaring of the engine faded away, a boxer was tossed carelessly in the laundry basket standing against the wall. And the sound of the shower followed soon.

A smile crept unnoticed on his face at the memory of his best friends face when he had backed up into the driveway with his black Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder with removable roof. When Sano had practically knocked him down with questions, Kenshin had laughed and said his parents had left quiet the amount of money that he had gained access to at his eighteenth birthday.

He had never heard of the account either before the bank sent him a letter at his 18th birthday with a credit card. Apparently his parents had started an account for him. Filling it up over the years.

Turning off the water, he stepped out onto the heated tiles.

Drying himself off quickly with a towel he put on the clothes he had brought with him into the bathroom and made quick process of his hair.

As he moved through the small and modern house, his thoughts once again drifted to the girl, Kaoru.

It had been three days since their trip to the grocery store together.

Three days he had been yearning to see her again.

Three days he had practiced what he would say to her when he saw her again.

Trying to shake her smiling face out of his head he headed for the kitchen. Not bothering to turn any of the lights on, he padded slowly toward the fridge, intending to find something to eat.

Preparing himself a breakfast consisting of orange juice and two slices of bread with butter and cheese, he sat down on one of the bar chairs at the counter and ate, sapphire eyes never leaving his mind for long.

Whenever he had been out he had kept an extra eye out for her, on a few occasions his heart would skip a beat at the sight of long raven hair. Only to be disappointed when it turned out to be someone else.

Dumping the plate and glass into the sink he went to get his keys and locked up the house before getting in his car and drove to the beach.

Jogging had always helped him clear his mind.

After a fifty minutes run on the beach he felt refreshed and was once again on the road, blasting the speakers when he spotted long raven hair tied up in a ponytail.

Slowing down, he felt like doing a victory dance when he recognized the curved body belonging to the same girl three days before.

Turning the volume down, he pulled up to the sidewalk and shouted her name.

She turned around, searching out who had called her. Spotting the Mitsubishi, she grinned when she saw the owner. "Kenshin!"

"You need a ride?" He nodded toward the heavy bag she was carrying.

She thanked him and went to the other side of the car. Then she seemed to hesitate.

"Something wrong?" Kenshin asked.

She bit her lip. "Can I jump over the side? I've always wanted to do that." She said sheepishly. Her cheeks taking on a red hue.

He laughed and nodded. "Just throw the bag into the backseat first."

Her smile widened as she did what he said, got a good grip on the car door, and hoisted herself over it and into the seat.

"When I first bought the car, I used to do that all the time." He shared with her as he swung back onto the road and felt the wind ruffle his hair as they gained speed.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a while, Kaoru leaning back just enjoying the ride, Kenshin enjoying giving her one.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he took a turn.

She turned to look at him with a thoughtful expression. "I have to drop off my bag first at least…" She seemed to have a mental struggle about what she was going to say.

"But, if you don't have anything planned, maybe we could do something together…?"

He had to use all his willpower to keep his cool. Going crazy and getting them both hospitalized wound not leave a good impression. "I'm glad you asked." He grinned at her.

She returned it with one of her own and directed him to the house she stayed at.

With an exchange of phone numbers and a quick promise to call as soon as they were ready Kenshin sped off.

* * *

Taming the fiery mess in an elastic band high on his head, Kenshin threw on a slim black shirt he knew showed off his muscular body along with baggy grey drawstring pants. 

Barely stopping to put on his shoes and check himself in the body-length mirror in the hallway he locked up the house and opened the garage door, proud of the black sports car that slowly became visible inside as the summer sun reflected against the smooth surface.

Spying the removable roof further back in the garage under a blanket, he got in and drove off. The garage once again plunged into darkness.

Fifty minutes later found Kenshin and Kaoru at the bowling alley.

"Owned!" Kenshin cried and did a victory dance as he hit the first strike.

Kaoru laughed from her seat, the sound shutting out all the others. Looking up at the score, she grinned. At least he was not embarrassed that bowling was not his strength. She was leading with 130 point, he came after her with a 127.

"I love bowling, but I've always sucked at it." He grinned sheepishly at her as he sat down beside her. "This is the last round, then how about we get something to eat?" He

suggested, watching her as she went over and picked up a ball, finding it too light for her satisfaction and picked up another.

"Sounds lovely." She said, before throwing the ball and knocking down five.

He lost by 6 points, but had laughed and joked about it as they returned the shoes and went back to the car. "Where would you like to go?" Kenshin offered as he started the engine.

"Hm…maybe somewhere simple? I don't feel like going anywhere special." Kaoru said, leaning back in her seat, comforted by the wind tumbling through her hair.

"Simple." He pondered a moment. "The options are KFC, McDonalds, Dunkin' Donuts, Subway, Mexicana, the Chinese Corner, Domino's Pizza, and Pizza Hut." He listed the names of the local fast food restaurants at the top of his head. "Or we could go home and order out."

"I'd rather go home and order, if that's okay?" She asked.

"Of course." He assured her with a grin. "We'll just stop by Dunkin' Donuts. I need sugar, and my roommate would be happy if I got him something."

They ended up buying three donuts each, and four for Sano. They ate one on the ride over to Kenshin, and saved the other two for later.

Getting settled in the couch, Kenshin ordered Chinese takeout.

Kaoru memorized every detail about the room as she laid back. "I've always wanted a plasma TV." She pouted. Eyeing the black screen on the white table with surround

sounds hanging on the wall four places in the room.

"It's my roommates pride. He actually bought it with his own money, which is something he don't do often. I almost knocked one of the speakers down once, I thought I might have to flee the country."

The sweet sound of her sugary laughter filled the room. Kenshin prided himself for amusing her.

They has settled on the black loveseat while they waited for the delivery to arrive. Talking and joking like they had known each other for years instead of just having met two times.

"I think the food is here." Kaoru said out of the blue.

"Huh?" Kenshin had been so absorbed in memorizing the clean features of her face, that he had nearly missed what she said. Snapping out of it, he scolded himself for not

paying better attention to her.

Surely enough, mere seconds after she had blurted out the comment, they could hear someone pulling into the driveway.

"Wait a sec…Don't the delivery ride mopeds?" Kenshin wondered aloud. Then suddenly it looked like someone had lit a light inside his head. "Sano!"

"Sano?" Kaoru repeated, an odd note leaking into her voice.

"Yeah." Kenshin replied. "My roommate. Hope you don't mind if he steals a little of out food." He warned sheepishly.

She grinned at him and reassured that they ordered way too much anyway.

They shifted toward the stairs when the door opened and closed none too gently below them. "Yo! Speedy!" A rough male voice called out. "You got anything to eat? I'm starving!"

Kaoru looked amused. "Speedy?" She asked in a low voice, her eyes teasing him.

Kenshin was quick to return her look and promised he'd tell her later. "Ain't you always?" He shouted back at his roommate.

"What? I'm a big man doing lots of labor demanding all of my energy! I have every right to be hungry."

Kenshin laughed. "Chinese on the way, I don't know about that hard labor though."

The stairs creaked softly under the weight of a body as he moved up the stairs.

"Hey now, no need to be mean. Just because you're a skinny assho-"

His word was cut off has he rounded the corner to the living room. His eyes widened a fraction at the new face. "Jou-chan!" He sounded startled.

His eyes went from her to Kenshin, then narrowed as they fixed on her again. "What are you doing here?"

"You know each other?" Kenshin interrupted before she could get the chance to offer an explanation. His shock mixed with confusion written clearly across his face.

"Yeah." Sano said. "That's Jou-chan!" He said and pointed his finger at her.

"I think he got it the first time. Rooster." Kaoru grinned at him.

Once again the taller man's eyes narrowed. "When did you two meet?"

Kenshin answered him enthusiastically. "Three days ago, a little down the street here. Now my turn. How do you two know each other?"

"Uhm…" Sano started, looking at Kaoru for help.

"We've known each other quiet some time, I met him through a friend of mine. Though I haven't seen you in a while." She directed her last statement at Sano. "How have you

been?"

"Great, by the looks of it you've been doing good as well I hope?" He replied.

She opened her mouth, about to say something when the doorbell alerted them that someone was standing outside.

"Probably the food. I'll handle it." Kenshin said and jumped up off the loveseat. He glanced at Kaoru before walking to get their dinner.

As soon as Kenshin was out of earshot. Sano fixed an accusing glare at Kaoru. "I haven't seen or heard from you in at least thirty years. What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Thirty-four." Kaoru corrected him, to his annoyance.

They heard the door open downstairs and muffled voices reached their ears.

Sano settled in a chair close to the loveseat she and Kenshin had occupied two seconds ago. "That was not what I wanted to know."

"Now is not a good time to sit down and share stories. We'll have to talk later, when Kenshin is not here."

Sano looked like he was about to protest, but shut up despite the voices roaring in his head. "Alright, I'll walk you home later; but Kenshin will refuse to stay here, so we can't talk then either. But I'll come by later. Just got to find out where you're crashing first." He shared his master plan with her, not giving her a chance to object before he continued. "If you hurt my boy, I'll hurt you." He threatened her.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of harming him." She reassured him.

The smell of fried rise and the different things they had ordered from the menu filled the house. Kenshin hurried up the stairs.

They ate in silence.

Sano observing the two others.

Kaoru not knowing what to say.

Kenshin feeling left out and confused.


End file.
